1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spike nail structure and particularly to a spike nail for nailing in walls made of gypsum boards or fiber boards to hang articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spike nail 1 (referring to FIG. 1) for nailing in walls made of gypsum boards or fiber boards such as the one disclosed in French patent No. 012420 includes a first blade 11 and a second blade 12 folding together. It has a striking section 13 to receive hitting of a tool to drive a nail point section 14 into a gypsum board or fiber board wall. Then a lag spike may be inserted to drive the first and the second blades apart to anchor the spike nail on the wall W. The lag spike can be used to hang articles. Such a structure still has drawbacks in use, notably:                1. The nail point section 14 of the spike nail 1 is formed by coupling a first nail point 111 of the first blade 11 and a second nail point 121 of the second blade 12. The first nail point 111 is longer than the second nail point 121. When the spike nail 1 is hit by a tool, the first nail point 111 pierces into wall W first. When the second nail point 121 pierces into the wall W, the cross sections of the first blade 11 and the second blade 12 increase the instantaneous resistance of piercing. The spike nail 1 tends to be deformed or split due to not sufficient strength. As a result, construction quality suffers. The wall W could even cracks.        2. The longitudinal distance between the nail point section 14 of the spike nail 1 and the striking section 13 is relatively long. In the event that either the first blade 11 or the second blade 12 is tilted slightly, the lag spike is skewed during fastening due to lack of guiding support.        